gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MVF-M11C Murasame (Alpha)
The MVF-M11C ''Murasame'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. It is the Orb Union's mainline mobile suit, as well as one of the first fully transformable mobile suit to be mass produced. Appearance The original Murasame from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, but with the following changes. First, the original Gundam-esque head is now replaced with one that resembles the GAT-01 Strike Dagger's. Second, the nose shield now mounts a beam emitter at its base. Third, it lacks the tail beam cannon and the skirt missiles. Other than those, units are usually painted in Orb standard gold (canon Andrew Waltfeld colors), but custom units are known to exist. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the innovative engineers at Morgenroete, the MVF-M11C Murasame emphasized a radical concept: the transformable mobile suit. Though there had been some experimentation in mobile suit-fighter hybrids within the Inner Powers - such as the Iris Corporation's IVF-001 Flag - the Murasame would be the first unit to effectively "perfect" the concept. Thus paving the way for future mobile suit development, namely in the years after the First Galactic War. As described, the Murasame's most distinguishing feature is its ability to transform into fighter mode, granting superior speed in both space and terrestrial atmospheres. Though this comes at the obvious cost of mobility, the Murasame is capable of transforming from suit to fighter form (or vice versa) within mere seconds, allowing it to switch between either form depending on the situation. Likewise, its mobile suit form also retains high performance, such that the Murasame is one of the few Inner Power suits to match the Zeon [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]] during the initial stages of the war. In terms of armament, the Murasame is meant to be combat capable in both MS and fighter modes. Besides the standard rifle and shield, it is equipped with six beam vulcans, two mounted in the head in an Earth inspired arrangement and four mounted within its wing binders. The latter four are only able to be used in fighter mode, while the former obviously can only be used in suit form. That being said, the beam rifle can be used in either, as it is mountable on either of the Murasame's hips when it is not being hand operated (in which it swivels forward in fighter mode). Later on, the Murasame is retrofitted to carry a hip mounted beam saber as well. Armaments *'Beam Vulcan' :Miniature rapid-fire beam guns. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Murasame's weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles or hit other fast moving targets. They are also useful as anti-spacecraft and anti-personnel weapons. The vulcans however have a difficult time piercing heavier armor (though they are capable of destroying mobile suits when fired at close range) and thus are not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Unlike most mobile suit, the Murasame carries six vulcans (two on either side of its head and four within its wing binders), thereby giving the Murasame additional firepower in both MS and fighter modes. *'Beam Saber' :Following the debut of Project V, the Federation shares some of the associated technology with its allies, allowing them to adapt their mobile suit forces accordingly. One of the more coveted items is the beam saber, which is eagerly retrofitted on any mobile suit that can support such a weapon. The Murasame is one such unit, fitted to carry a beam saber on either of its hip hardpoints. When activated, the hilt generates a focused blade of beam energy; this is revolutionary compared to standard melee weapons at that point, which can only generate a beam "edge" over a designated area. The blade can be shortened or lengthened at the pilot's command, allowing it to be utilized as a dagger when necessary. Once activated, the beam saber does not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as a decoy. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all others have been depleted or lost. *'Beam Rifle' :The Murasame's primary arm, meant to be used in both MS and fighter modes. When in the latter mode or otherwise not in use, the beam rifle can be stored on hardpoints placed on either of the Murasame's hips. In fighter configuration, the rifle faces forward due to the repositioning of the side armor, while its fire control systems allow the weapon to be triggered even outside the Murasame's hand-grip. Otherwise it is little different from other weapons of this type. *'Nose Beam Shield' :The Murasame is equipped with a solid, beam emitter equipped shield on its left arm, which can either be mounted there or hand-carried. As its name suggests, the shield serves as the nose unit in the Murasame's fighter mode. If it is lost, the Murasame will be unable to transform into this mode. Beyond that however, it retains all the standard capabilities of its type. History Though a radical concept for its time, MVF-M11C Murasame is nonetheless an early generation mobile suit, developed some time before the First Galactic War alongside the likes of the Earth Federation's [[RGC-601 Guncannon Trooper|RGC-601 Guncannon Trooper]] and the Sanc Kingdom's [[SK-006 Leo|SK-006 Leo]]. Due to its transformation system however, the Murasame would not be brought into production until just after the war erupted, but fortunately reached the frontlines just as Zeon and its allies began to invade Orb space. From that point forward, the Murasame proved to be an effective unit, hindering the Outer Powers' blitzkrieg to a considerable degree and allowing Orb to remain in the war in despite its slow start. In spite of its effectiveness however, the Murasame would be seen as something of a novelty, and only a select few would attempt to create transformable mobile suits of their own. The most obvious of these is, of course, Sanc's SK-012 Taurus, which would eventually supplant the Leo as the Kingdom's mainline mobile suit. As such, it would not be until after the First War in which the variable mobile suit would fully catch on, with the bulk of the next generation being built around the transformation systems first pioneered by the Murasame. The Murasame's "novelty" status ensured that several independent factions would gain the MS for themselves. Gai Murakumo, the leader of the mercenary group Serpent Tail, has displayed particular interest in the Murasame, and so has taken one such suit as his personal unit. Junk Guild technician Lowe Guele also utilizes a Murasame, both for combat and for standard Guild operations.